Generally, photoactive compounds has been used to form a pattern used for an organic insulator of a liquid crystal display, metal patterning, a bump, hole drilling, UV overcoat and so on. Photosensitive resin used for a process of forming such a pattern requires materials having a very excellent heat resistance in addition to basic physical properties such as uniformity, transmittance and so on.
Recently, acrylic photosensitive resins have been used as the binder resin in the photoresist composition used for forming a pattern of an organic insulator of a liquid crystal display, and the acrylic photosensitive resin exhibited a high transmittance of at least 90% at a visible range in a process at 220° C. or less, while it had a poor heat stability in a hot process at 220° C. or more. Accordingly, some of the resin tends to be decomposed by heat treatment, thereby reducing its transmittance in the visible range. Also, the acrylic photosensitive resin has various problems that the liquid crystal is contaminated by components decomposed during the hot process, and therefore has a reduced adhesion to metals and inorganic materials, etc.